Many consumers are very deliberate and careful about what garments they buy, and what garments they choose to wear each day. There are many factors that a consumer may take into consideration when making a decision about what to wear on a particular day or for a particular occasion, including for example, the weather, the level of formality that is appropriate (e.g., casual, business casual, or formal), fashion trends, the frequency or how recently a garment was worn, the condition of the garment, or how well the garment complements the other clothing items and accessories the consumer is going to wear. However, over years of accumulating various clothing items, a consumer may begin to lose track of what garments they own, which may result in particular garments lying unduly idle for long periods of time or missed opportunities to create a more appealing clothing ensemble when getting dressed. Therefore, there is a need for a system to allow a consumer to keep track of what garments they own and aid in decisions regarding what garments to wear or purchase on an ongoing basis.
Services exist that may send a photographer to a consumer's home to photograph and catalog the consumer's clothing items, but this is both expensive and time-consuming. Also, such a catalog requires considerable effort to maintain and does not accurately reflect the changing conditions of the garments. Additionally, such a catalog does not provide much advantage with regards to providing guidance in decisions about what garments to wear or buy because it still requires the consumer to make a decision after viewing each item, as they would if they simply looked at the garments in their closet. Furthermore, such a catalog only provides a snapshot of the consumer's wardrobe at a particular time, and requires further expense, time, and effort, to update.
Accordingly, for these and other reasons, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a virtual wardrobe management system to assist consumers with making decisions about their wardrobe. A virtual wardrobe system may maintain a database that catalogs each garment owned by the consumer, may track the usage of each garment, and may make recommendations to the consumer about which garments to wear or buy. A virtual wardrobe system may also allow a user to make better garment decisions by providing a visualization of recommended garments or clothing ensembles. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.